


Struggle

by seeige



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeige/pseuds/seeige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is special, and wants to share it with his best friend, only to find his parents are too scared of him and sends him off to be tested. Now it has been 14 years and he wants to see the light of day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Gavin looked around, green eyes scanning his parents facial expressions; searching for any sort of emotion other then fear. Nothing of the sorts were shown, His best friend reaching for him, His parents holding onto him so he could not leave their grasps._

_Gavin looked up at the two larger men holding onto the ten year olds body, as if he was nothing more then a rag doll, barely fazing them that he was attempting to break free from their grasps. He saw a black van, that he could ready tell was what he was going to be put in; but this did not stop his attempt after attempt of being free._

_Once at the vehicle, before he was thrown in the caged area, a third man got out of the passenger side of the van and smirked. “Hello there. I see you are not on terms with what will happen to you yet, but don’t worry, we will make you at home as a freak you are should have. “ He pulled out what looked to be a black collar and put it on his neck. “This should be more then enough to hold that power, so don’t try any funny business.”_

_Green eyes, now full of tears, watched helplessly as he was flung into the van, and the door shut with a loud bang._

 

The noise startled the 24 year old and he looked up to see the door open infront of him. He was lying in his bed, already knowing what was about to happen. 

5 men walked into the room, only one of them holding a tray. The tray contained many vials, and needles. The other four went around to hold their prisoner down. Gavin never fought, never cared. After 14 years of this every day, knowing the drill, knowing that his parents were never coming for him. He was trapped in this world of testing, and making sure he wasn’t about to go out to the world and destroy people. But he was pretty sure no one here was making sure of that. He was almost positive they were only keeping him here to find out why he could do what he could do. 

They were in the room for an hour, taking blood, giving him drugs, making sure the two rings as he calls them were still working, and then left him alone. Gavin sighed, there was no talking to them. He learned the hard way as a child. If he even remotely started talking to them about anything, the collar would zap him. It was as if they believed he would use some sort of magic. It wasn’t like he could. He just could change his body to any animal…. But that apparently alone scared them too much. 

Back to his thoughts, he was trying to figure out why he was remembering the past. It had been years before his last dream about the moment he was taken away. And it bothered him he couldn’t remember the face of his best friend. All he could remember was brown hair, curly…. He sighed as the drugs started to take affect. He looked around at the clock that sat above the door. The only thing he was allowed to look at.

They put him a room that only had a bed, a closet looking area that held his toilet and sink. He had one chair, and they would bring him a book to read. It wasn’t like he could do much. He mostly just slept off the drugs, and only waited for his meals that only came twice a day; one at 10am, and one at 6 pm. The room was a pale white; everything about the room was white. White sheets, white bed, white walls… He whished they just put a random coloured line on the wall she he would have something to at least stare at. 

Gavin ran his hand through his sandy hair, well what was of it. They shaved it once he was here at 10 years old, and made sure to keep it buzzed since. He missed his spiky hair. He loved how his mother had made it look side swept. Now all of it is a dream. 

Gavin finally got up after an hour of staring at the ceiling and went to sit in his chair to read the book he was given yesterday. Sighing, he opened up the Shakespeare play. It was 9:30, knowing in half an hour he would get his first meal of the day. 

 

10 hit, the clock giving a soft chime every hour, letting him know what time it was. And the door opened. But two men walked in. that was different. Usually it was one. He closed his books as he stayed seated in the chair. 

The one man, he knew his name as james walked in first, but the man in tow, he never seen before. He had curly brown hair, shorter then james. So he would probably shorter then him. He wore a beanie, which he found odd seeing as every guy in the facility was clean-shaven and well taken care of. But he didn’t complain. It was a nice change. James is tanned skinned and dark hair, seemed to be a leader type person. But he was not in charge of anything Gavin could guess. But he knew he was rising through the ranks, or how ever this place did things. 

“Gavin, this is Micheal, he is new here today. He is in charge of feeding you from now own. “ James smiled, but Gavin already knew it was not a warm and welcoming smile. 

Gavin looked over. “Hi Micheal.” He said in his accent. And Micheal did something that shocked both men; He waved and grinned like an idiot, like he won something. Gavin blinked and could tell this man would be fun to talk to. 

James looked over at him. “He is a dangerous spawn, we keep talking to him to a minimal, and this remote controls his devices. If he is too talking to much, or act in a strange matter, you press this button here. “ James explained. 

“Yeah, because I am actually a witch and can possibly turn you into a toad.” He muttered. Already expecting the shock, he quickly rushed to the floor, so he wouldn’t have to fall from the chair. And sure enough a rather big shock ran through his body, making him twitch and cry out in pain. 

After what felt like forever he felt the electricity subside, and left him panting on the ground, not moving. 

James smirked triumphantly. “That is the only way to stop him, there is one on his finger too, that only activates if he changes smaller then the device. It is clamped in his pinky through spikes, so if they leave his skin it quickly contracts and shocks him. “ James explained to Micheal. “At this point all we do is leave his food here, exchange his book for something different to keep him entertained. That is your job until you can prove to be able to handle the other jobs.” 

Micheal nodded, watching Gavin on the floor. “And don’t fall for any tricks of his Micheal. He is a sweet talker. So remember that remote. It could save your life.” With that the two men left the room, locking it behind him. 

Gavin sighed heavily, trying to get feeling in his body again. He was happy there was someone knew here now. He was curious how far he could talk to him, before he started becoming one of the men here.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin was excited for once in his life. He was excited for 6 to arrive. He was more curious about this new worker. Michael was his name. He seemed familiar, which to him strikes odd as everyone here was too “sticks up their ass” type attitude.

He fidgeted in his seat, hearing the soft chime of the clock when it strokes another hour, another hour closer to seeing this new person. Hoping they haven’t converted him into one of them yet. The worked came in for their more testing at 3, wishing they would just hurry up. They noticed his anticipation, but never said anything. They were curious as to what affect this was. If it was a reaction to any of the tests they do to him.

After they left, he was trying to will the drug affect away. He wanted to be as sober as possible when he met this man. He was very curious, he wanted to talk to someone, and was hoping this was the person to do it.

 

—

Finally 6 came and he was over joyed, sitting at his bed, foot twitching away wanting to see this Michael badly. He watched the door as it opened and the man in his thoughts today came in the room with his food. He smiled at the new worker. “Hello Michael.” He grinned at him.

The man turned to him, nodding. Gavin knew that the man wasn’t allowed to talk too much to him, and seeing his eyes could tell he wanted to talk to him badly about many things. What possibly could there be to talk to him about? He lived in a room, and only saw outside of these four walls three times a week for either his gym exercise, or physical testing. So what was there to talk to him about?

The man placed his food down and turned to him. “I am going to be taking over for Ray in the exercise part of your stay here. He will be gone for about a week in the next month, but they say I could help him for this week so I know how to handle you in a situation.” He smiled at him.

Gavin perked up at that. Which means he had a higher chance of getting to him before the higher ups did! Ray let him do all sorts of things! He considers him as a friend and was glad he had him. And now He had this guy! He was feeling like the happiest person. “ What book do I get?”

Michael flopped it into his chair. “Don’t know, they just hand it to me.” He grinned. “Have a good night.” He then left locking the door behind him. Gavin smiled as he rushed over to the book, curious what he got to read for the remainder of the evening before he got his lights out call at 8:30.

He opened up the book to read the first page when something fell from the book. Gavin looked down and reached down to pick it up, curious as to what would be loose in the book.

He saw a hand written (Very messily might he add) note, as well as a pencil. Curious, he sat down at his chair and started reading.

_“I am glad I have found you Gavin._

_Took me long enough, but here I am. I hope you remember me. But seeing how much drugs they pump into you I can see that it might be difficult for you too. But don’t worry; I am here to find a way out for you. It maybe takes a long time to get it done. I will do it. Remember, everything said and done here may not be what I mean. Remember this. Team nice dynamite._

_-Mi-cool._

Gavin blinked a few times. Confused, but decided, that what ever might come out of this will hopefully be a good one. He was tired of all the drugs, all the tests. Struggling to get through the day. Wishing he was wanted. He hated this place; he hated how his parents threw him away. He just, wanted to be normal so he could just leave.

Gavin smiled as he placed the note in the bathroom, in the little nook he made himself. He headed to his bed, not really caring about the book anymore. He just wanted to go to sleep so he could be with Ray and Michael tomorrow.

 

—

_“Look. “ Gavin said to his friend. He grabbed his hand and rushed him out the door_.

_“What now Gavin? I was trying to play my game!” His friend sounded annoyed. But he always was._

_“Now, I found out I can do something… Weird.”_

_“What, you found out you had a brain?”_

_“Hey! I do too have a brain you pleb! I mean, aw… just wait!” He dragged him far behind his house and stopped them when he figured no one could watch. “Alright, please don’t freak out ok?”_

_His friend blinked. “What are you talking about Gav? You’re not going to pull some stupid stunt again and whack your already fucked up brain?”_

_Gavin rolled his eyes as he backed up a bit and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. He only thought about a song bird as he felt his body change._

_“Gav?… GAVIN?!” His friend yelled as he soon opened his eyes and squirmed his way through the cloths and popped his head out, chirping at him._

_“Oh hell no… You did not just do that!”_

_Gavin nodded his little birdy head and went to grab his boxers. He dragged it behind a tree as he did the same thing. Returning he quickly went into his boxers and rushed out. “ Cool huh?!”_

_His friend blinked a few times. “No… No way in hell that you can change into a bird.”_

_“Not just any bird! I can change into whatever animal I please. “_

_“So.. let me get this straight…. You can change into anything?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“Like a dog or a cat.”_

_“Uh-huh.”_

_“And… this is normal how?”_

_“Beats me, but all I know is that this is the coolest thing to happen to me, and I am glad I can share it with you mi-cool.”_

A loud bang from the door awoke him. He sighed. Here’s to a long day ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin dealt with the drugs, the tests, everything because in a short few hours Michael was going to come get him, and soon they will be going to the gym area. He was most excited. Granted he was being “escorted” to it by 6 other men, but whose really wanting that sort of details. 

He heard a soft chime of the clock, signaling 10, mealtime. Michael walked in with his meal, nodding to him to show he was there. Gavin smiled excitedly. “Hey Mi-cool, I had a dream about you last night! “ He grinned. 

“That sounds sexual Gavin. Tell me later today when we go to the gym.” 

Gavin blushed. “NO! Mi-cool! Not like that! I mean about the past silly wanker. “

Michael rolled his eyes at him as he placed the food down and went to the book to switch it. “Gavin, just sit still for all of an hour. We’ll be in the gym with Ray soon enough. Is he as nice as you make him seem?”

Gavin nodded. “Yes, He is the only thing keeping me sane here. “ He mumbled to him. 

Michael felt bad for him and smiled softly. “Well wait an hour, I’m sure we will have a lot to talk about once we get into the gym area.”

Gavin nodded at him and sat cross-legged in his bed. “I’m so excited!” He grinned. “And you can tell me more about my past. Its really foggy, with all the drugs I have to take.” He grinned. 

Michael nodded and left the room, locking the door once more. Gavin sat on his bed, staring at the clock, smiling. Only 50 minutes to go. 

 

\--

Those 50 minutes felt like it was a whole day when it came to the excited Gavin Free. He was bouncing around, reading the new book he got, he even jogged on the spot for a few minutes hoping anything would make the time go by. Once the clock played its soft chime of the next hour, did he quickly sit in his bed and stuck his arms out, ready for the shackles, and everything else that goes with transporting him from room to room. 

Sure enough the door opened, bringing in 6 fairly large gentlemen, all wearing the same uniform, marking they are workers at the facility. Only these men aren’t wearing lab coats, but a beige colour jacket with black pants, showing they are his guards that would attack him if he seemed to try and hurt anyone. Like he would, but they never gave him the chance to try if he ever thought it. 

They all started shackling his wrists, his ankles, a shackle that went around his waist that looked similar to the one on his neck and pinky finger. He even had on clipped on his lobe of the ear. Once all the mechanisms to “tame” him were on, then put a dark cloth over his eyes to disorient him in the way around the building. They didn’t want him knowing how to move around incase he decides to escape. 

 

Soon they were walking out the door, Michael walking outside of them. He never had been to the gym, or what he had in mind of their type of gym, so he was to follow them this time to where it was found, then would next time meet Ray in the gym to set it up to the standards, as Michael was informed of the plan. 

Once there, they scanned a card to open the first set of doors. Once all in, they locked the door and went through the second pair of doors. Again, having to be scanned through with their personal identification card. And in this smaller room did they sit Gavin down and start the process of taking everything off of him. By the end of it they only left on what he would normally wear in his room of solitude. The men then scanned the door to the gym and let Gavin run in (more like skip to Ray) and then explained to Michael about the process of letting him in and out. Gavin only got about 3 hours of gym time to burn off any energy, and to hold onto his shocker device. The rest of the information Ray would explain, and they soon left the smaller room. 

Michael sighed as he scanned his card to get into the room. This was too much for him, and he honestly hated the idea of how Gavin was treated. Once the door was unlocked he opened it to get in, a dog quickly mauled him and he blinked before he saw sandy coloured fur and started laughing at the canine started licking him. “Gavin, get off of me.” But he was curious as to why Gavin was one, a dog when they were all too afraid of him changing into an animal, and two, why wasn’t he being shocked?

Once Gavin got off of him, he heard a ball at the other end of the room and raced towards it. Michael laughed at that, finally taking in the glorious room they provided him. It was huge! It looked like a professional basketball team with all of the fans could fit in here, twice over. His mouth gaped open for a bit until he turned around to be greeted by a knife. He blinked at the point towards his neck and looked up to see dark brown eyes from a tanned man, glaring at him. 

“Friend or foe to Gavin.” 

“Excuse me?” Michael asked the male, assuming it was Ray. 

“You heard me. Are you here because he is a freak, or is Gavin telling me the truth and you’re his friend?” 

“I’m friend, and why are you pointing a knife at me? I work here like you do? “ He was confused more then scared. “If anything wouldn’t you be pointing at the man who can change into animals?” 

Ray stayed glaring. “No, because he is not some test subject. “

“I’m glad someone thinks that.” Michael grumbled. He looked around to find Gavin. But the golden dog was nowhere to be seen. “Um… where’s Gavin?” He muttered, and soon after he heard a screeching noise coming from above, and saw in a blink of his eye, a hawk dive down to grab the knife and soar back up to the pillars. He screeched down ton Ray. 

Ray laughed. “He is protective of you I have to give him that… But why are you here?” 

Michael looked at him. “I am here to find a way to get him out. “ He muttered. “Ever since he was taken away from us when we were 10 I have been working hard to find him. Why are you here?” 

 

Ray looked up at Gavin, dark brown eyes looked over at the hawk. “I was told about a good paying job, not knowing what it entitled. Now that I am here, I can at least give him this freedom. It took a lot of convincing, but they all think he is going to kill me. “ He sighed looking back at Michael. “I chose you to take over for me for the week I’m gone because I thought I had a better chance of getting someone who will take care of him. And I can clearly see that… well, not quite see. But I’m giving you a chance. Don’t fuck it up…” He grumbled. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “You have no idea how hard it is not to yell at half these idiots! I know if I do, I will probably get fired, and that goes my chance of getting him out. “

Ray watched as Gavin started flying around, leaving the knife up on the top pillar. “So, you’re serious on trying to get him out? What happens if they find him.” 

Michael shrugged. “I was going to find a way. I just needed to be on the inside to be able to get to know how to get him out. “

Ray smiled as he turned around. “Hey, Michael you’re name? I have a cool trick if you give me your remote.”

Michael hummed, hesitating, but soon gave in and gave it to him.” What are you doing to it?”

“Modifying it.” 

“To what exactly?” Michael was confused. 

“Making it so it will only shock him to let him know to fake being hurt. That way we can “zap him” And not get caught by the guards that we are not even “protecting” Ourselves. “ Ray fiddled around the remote before getting it and smirked. “Want to see something hilarious?”

Michael hummed as he watched Gavin fly around. He looked happy. 

“This.” He pointed the remote and pressed the button. He watched as the small zap turned hi back to a “human” form and start falling from the huge height before he went back to being a hawk. 

Michael laughed, realizing the electricity makes his molecules go back. 

The hawk swooped down and grabbed the male’s hair and went flying around. Ray chuckled as we waited for Gavin to get close to the ground when he zapped him again, hearing a loud thump on ground. Michael laughed even harder. 

Gavin got up and glared. “You’re a real dick you know that Ray?” He went back into a dog, seeing as he wasn’t quite fully dressed and felt embarrassed to be near them naked. 

He went over and lifted his leg at Ray’s pants. Michael assumed Ray was use to this as he ran away from the dog laughing. “x-ray and vav! Remember?!”

Michael sat down smiling. “This was going to be the most fun He had in a while, and he was sure Gavin’s as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months went by and Michael was starting to get use to how the building worked, how to greet different people, how to act around certain workers. He learned the ways around the building a lot easier. He knew what doors lead to where, and was shocked on how big the building actually was. He had no idea what the building was for, but he only knew of Gavin being here. So why was this big building for just him? 

Michael didn’t care anymore; the more he learned about the building the easier it would be to get Gavin a way out. He needed to start planning, and plan quickly. He was over hearing the workers mentioning that the “project” they were working on with him was not working. He was only afraid what the outcome of stopping this program would mean.

It was time to get Gavin’s meal. He headed to the kitchen, swiping his pass to get him. He decided to have a little chat since he had about 10 minutes before he had to give Gavin’s his meal. The kitchen ladies, soon left, saying his meal is on the counter, and Michael took the opportunity to write the note for Gavin. 

Michael smiled after re reading the note and put it inside the book he had grabbed for him. Collecting the meal he headed to Gavin’s room. Waiting for the soft chime, he soon opened the 7-lock door. He smiled and nodded to his best friend and placed the tray down. Gavin was already bouncy as hell. “Can you sit still for 2 minutes?” 

“How can I be mi-cool!!!! Its you me and Ray tomorrow!!!” Michael rolled his eyes. “You do realize that it is just to tire you out so they don’t have to deal with you right?”

Gavin shrugged as he was overly excited. “Can we play tag again?!” 

Michael laughed. “As long as you tackle ray down again. That was funny as hell.” 

Gavin smiled as he walked around. “I’m just too excited! I was super happy when you told me they said yes for both of you to join me! It was exciting!” 

Michael smiled. He didn’t want Gavin to know quite yet about his and Ray’s plan they were making. They were even meeting after their work shift to talk about it more, hoping to find a way for him to get out. 

“Hey, Gavin. Have you seen the guy who runs this place yet?”

Gavin stopped to think about it. “I think once, when I first got taken away. But if he has changed, then if you’re asking if I can point him out. No I cannot. “ He went to get his food as Michael walked over to where the book was to replace it, hinting to him there was a note for him to look at later.

“Well… do you at least know his name? No one here will one tell me, or they don’t even know if it a guy or a girl… “ He grumbled. 

Gavin blinked and laughed. “Well clearly the people who don’t even know if he is female or not would not even know his name then. Its James.” He smiled as he looked around. “I wonder what the outside looks like now…” He muttered looking up at the ceiling. 

Michael smiled as he waved at him. “Alright, try to sleep tonight please? I hear you aren’t sleeping when you know me and ray are in the gym with you.”

Gavin smirked. “Maybe… I think some of the cleaning ladies like me. I think its my accent.” He grinned. 

“More like they pity the idiot.” 

“HEY! That’s not very nice you pleb!” Gavin smiled through that though. 

Michael then headed out the door, he too was excited about gym time. It was the only time Gavin looked happy. Michael was excited because it was Gavin’s birthday tomorrow and Michael and Ray were planning a big thing for him, and he was positive Gavin would be happy. It was all in secret since everyone in the building either hates, or was scared of Gavin. So everyone didn’t want to go near him, or believe he was human enough to have any sort of rights, thoughts, or feelings. So a birthday party was out of the question. So their only time to do something for Gavin was during gym time when everyone avoided the area like the plague.

Michael was off after he fed Gavin and clocked out. People were also scared of Ray and Michael because they were able to go near Gavin without being killed, or having to zap him. To them they could never figure out why they could do it. Not like Michael and ray minded the silence. 

He left the building, and headed to a café where he and Ray decided to meet. They wanted to talk over tomorrow’s celebration for Gavin. 

Once there he saw Ray sitting down and walked over. “Hey.” 

Ray smirked. “Got you a beer already.” He smiled as Michael saw his soda and his own beer. “Thanks.” He smiled sitting down and taking a good well-deserved drink. “So how did you want to do this?” He hummed as he took out a few bags of balloons. 

Ray smirked. “Well, you are the only one that needs to do something before the gym time, So I can blow them up before you show up. “ He hummed thinking back to other things. “Think we can sneak in some soda in for him?” 

Michael thought about it. “They don’t really check us anymore, I’m sure if we grab some of the can’s and stick them somewhere unnoticeable I’m sure they wont question it, Or we each take two and say it is for our lunch break?” He thought about it. 

Ray smiled. “Yes, It has to be enough that we can still clean it up without them knowing right? “ He hummed thinking about it. 

Michael smiled. “Well I am excited about this. So hopefully Gavin will like it. He thinks that tomorrow will be exciting because he gets both of us. I don’t think he knows that we know its his birthday.”

Ray smirked. “Yes, I already have his present wrapped up. He can open it up, and when you feed him in the evening you can bring it to him. “

Michael grinned. “This is going to be a fun day, even though he will probably annoy the fuck out of me. But as long as at the end of the day he is happy, then we did a good job.” 

Ray smirked. “Now, on to more important things. How to get him out.”


	5. Chapter 5

The day could not come any faster! Gavin was pacing in his room all night, looking up at the clock, and the calendar he had Michael sneak for him. 

It has been exactly 15 years now since he has been taken away, and 25 years of being this way…. It sucked, but he wanted to be out, be free. He wanted to be with Michael and Ray. He was still confused why he was in here, why he was being experimented on, besides the fact that he could transform his body at will. He hated being locked up, to do nothing. 

Gavin looked back at the clock, seeing it was 8am. He grinned excitedly. Workers were here and started, and knew in a few moments; his drugs and testers would come in. He quickly sat in his bed, staring at the blank door, wishing they would just hurry up! He wanted to be in the gym already, he wanted to see Michael. He knew Michael has something planned by the note he left last night. He didn’t hide that one with the other notes he got from both ray and Michael in the hiding cupboard, but that note was under his pillow. Thinking about it, he thought it would be smarter to put it in the mattress before the workers came in. 

Just in time, he got the note hidden as the door opened and he laid flat down, doing everything he could be good for them. It was his birthday and he was not about to fuck this up. He smiled at them and allowed them to tie him up. 

\--

Once breakfast time came, he was jittering staring at the door, and only more confused when he realized it wasn’t Michael. 

“Where’s mi-cool?” He asked curiously. 

“Are you talking thing?” James glared.

“Yes, I am. Why are you feeding me?” He muttered staring. He knew that this man hated him. He just hated him just as much. 

“I would shut up if I were you. I don’t think you want to miss out on your gym time do you?” 

Gavin glared angrily at him. He huffed as he looked at the wall. “You know, brown nosing the shit head who put me here, wont do anything. He wants to experiment on me, and you want me dead. Those are two completely different things. So find another freak to kill ‘kay?” He grumbled at him and cried out as he got zapped. He fell to the ground shaking and trying to claw the ring off. Tear streamed down his face. It soon stopped, and he was panting, every so often jolting. James kicked him hard in the side, to roll him over. He then placed his foot on his chest roughly.

“I call the shots right now you dumb fuck. I would seriously learn whom you are talking to. I have the power to kill you and make it look like all the tests we do killed you, or many other factors as to why you magically stopped breathing.” He then kicked him harder and threw the new book at him as he soon left. 

Gavin truly despised this man. If he could kill someone, it would be him. He glared after the door and coughed. This was going to be a fun thing to try and explain to Michael. He had no idea how too. 

Soon, it was time for him to be taken to the gym. He was trying to hide the smile of excitement he had for this day, this moment!!!! They got Gavin into the gym and he was confused as to why it was dark, so he quickly turned into a hawk, and flew up to get a better look. Finding that was not helping a bit, he turned into an owl and looked seeing the two at a table, He flew down and landed on Michael’s arm, internally giggling as he felt and heard him jump and yelp. He flew around trying to figure out what they were doing. 

“I guess we didn’t realize what time it was Ray.” Michael smirked as he tried to shoo him away. “Alright, alright Gavin, stop pulling at my hair!” He sighed as he walked over to turn on the light, and a bunch of bounced around and Michael saw Gavin’s eyes widen. He was happy to see that. Gavin went over to his clothes. He wanted to be himself when he tackled them to the ground. Those sneaky buggars. 

Ray laughed as he was soon found himself on the ground, and a British git on top of him. “HOW? WHY?” 

Michael laughed as the taller male too, tackled him. “Happy birthday buddy.” 

Gavin smiled as he jumped around, seeing pop, chips, and “IS THAT A CAKE?” He squealed as he ran over to look at the small cake. “How did you manage to get all this in?” 

Ray smirked. “We find our ways Vav.” 

Gavin was way too excited as he went and ate a chip, for the first time in years. He paused. “Woah…” 

Michael smiled. To see the happiness and joy in his eyes again, it was worth this. “Eat what you want, this is your birthday.” 

\--

It was almost time for them to clean up before the workers came to get Gavin, when Michael noticed he was nursing his one side more. “Hey Gav, you ok?”

Gavin blinked, already half forgetting about his encounter earlier, due to all the fun he was having. “Yeah, Oh. Yeah of course!” He went to try and find a way to get out of this conversation. 

“Don’t hide from me Gavin.” Michael followed wherever he went. 

“I’m not hiding mi-cool.” Gavin whimpered slightly as he tried to get away quickly without hurting his bruising side. 

“Gavin!!” Gavin stopped and sighed. “Mi-cool, I am just trying to help you guys clean right now. “ Michael grabbed him and looked at his side. “What happened?”

Gavin looked away. “I fell.” 

“Gavin….” Michael’s very short temper was slowly growing quickly. 

“It was nothing, James just doesn’t like me…” 

Michael let him go. “Next time, tell me right away.” His fists were clenched, as he looked to ray, giving him a look that said, “he needed to talk to him”. Which he saw a nod of understanding. “Go by the door, we will clean up the rest. You be careful ok? I will be giving you your dinner later, and I will be watching James more.” He grumbled as he watched Gavin carefully. 

“You care for him don’t you?” Ray muttered, as he took stood beside Michael. 

“I lost my best friend, I will not let him get out of my sight again.” 

Ray smirked. “That’s the spirit. Just now to get this plan into an action to get him out is all we need to do.” 

Michael nodded. “And a person we need to watch very closely. We need to learn more about the guy who runs this. “ Ray nodded. “But that will be soon, don’t we have a meeting with him tomorrow?”

Michael nodded. “Yes, and by the sounds of things, it isn’t going to be good.”


	6. Chapter 6

And good it was not. Michael sighed heavily as he sat in the office with Ray. He wondered what the meeting was about. 

Gavin sat in his bed; curious as to why the normal 8 am women with all the drugs were not in there. He shrugged it off. It just made him feel a lot better. He watched the clock, and saw 10 had hit and passed. Where were Michael and his meal? He sighed heavily as he looked around the room, now bored. He grumbled as he flopped back on his bed, to stare at the ceiling. Why was nothing going to plan? Was the clock maybe broken? Soon he heard the bolts of the door open and he looked up, hoping to find Michael. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?” Michael yelled, Ray trying to hold him back. “Shut up Michael.” Ray tried to hold him back. Michael could feel even Ray was shaking with anger, but at least he had more of a mind to not shout. Michael was too pissed to care. “IF YOU FUCKING DO THAT YOU WILL KILL HIM!” 

The man who ran the building shrugged. “I’m sorry. But I am getting old, and my son is the only one who can take over. “ 

“WHAT THE MONSTER!? HE WILL KILL HIM! I’LL RUN THIS PLACE BETTER THEN HIM!” Michael was struggling to get at the son. The man standing beside the sitting owner only smiled evilly at Michael. He was winning, and Michael could do nothing about it. “SO WHY THE FUCK TELL US?” 

“Because.” James jr. started. “You two are the only ones who can get along with the freak. So if we need to contain him, you two can make it happen. 

Michael shook with anger, he saw red, and he saw a lot of it on James in the near future. “What the fuck makes you think we will do what you say? I’m am only millimeters of leaving this fucking god forsaken shit hole!” He spat at the younger. 

Older James got up and walked out the room, as if he had more important matters to attend too.

“Well you see Michael, if you two don’t stay here, you either loose the chance of cracking the case on this freak, or the chance to save your friend.” James walked over to the window that was tinted in the room, and flicked a switch that seemed to be near the window. And soon Michael saw what it was for. He gasped loudly, and that sent him over the edge. He went after the younger, not even Ray can hold him back. But soon met with guards that held him inches from the man he was about to kill. 

James laughed, but the laugh did not sound right. It sounded evil. It sounded like he had a bigger plan, a plan that was not good. It scared Michael. 

What was behind the glass was Gavin, eyes wide with fear; he looked as if he was zapped more then once on the highest setting. His neck was red, and blotchy. It looked strained. He was tied up to a table looking thing. It could move to stand vertical, or flat as a table. Right now it was standing up, and Gavin was tied up, able to see Michael. Michael was scared for him. Many gun looking devices pointed at him. It looked more like a water gun, but Michael and ray knew they were zapping devices. 

“Your choice. You either stay here and save him, or you can leave and never know what we are doing. But there is a catch to both choices. So choose wisely and I’ll let you know how it goes.” 

Michael shook his head in anger, still being held by the guards. He wanted to kill this man; he wanted to hurt him. Then he heard the worst noise; the noise that got to his emotions. He heard Gavin, screaming in pain. Not just any pain, it sounded like he was ready to keel over and pass out. He closed his eyes and looked away. He knew that they were only doing this because they wanted to get the answer they wanted.

“Fine…” he whispered, knowing Ray was in the same boat as him. He knew Ray would choose the same. 

“I’m sorry? I couldn’t quite here that.” James muttered darkly. 

“I FUCKING SAID FINE YOU JACK ASS! STOP HURTING HIM ALREADY!” Michael shouted, and soon was shoved back into his seat by the guards. They held him down by his shoulder.

James held up his hand, and Michael saw it was the older James hurting Gavin. “Excellent. I knew you would choose correct Mr. Jones. “ He smirked, and Ray sat back down in his seat beside Michael. He nodded his agreement to James as to his helping them later on. 

“Excellent, excellent. Well they plans are settled, time to tell you your jobs. You do as told and no one, especially Gavin will get hurt. First off give me your devices, they are tampered with, and need new ones.” Michael did not want to give it to him, but knew he had no choice. Not anymore. 

“Alright, so now, you are to do as said, when said. Oh and another thing. No more getting to close to him. It might not help if he thought you two were you know, not working for us correct? But don’t worry. We already told him you two put him here. He didn’t believe us. So we took the liberty of showing him your video interview. You know, the ones you lied in? He now believes you are against him. Isn’t that lovely? “ 

Michael was pissed. He was ready to murder him. 

“Oh, and no more presents to him alright? We took the liberty of going through his room as well, and found a bunch of things that is not to protocol. But you see, we are too nice and looked the other way to make sure you guys could stay working here. But don’t worry. We placed surveillance everywhere, as to keep and eye on things, making sure you don’t spill the beans to him you know? It might help him ease the loss of the only people he thought he could trust.” 

Michael looked away, as they yet again shocked him. He could not bear to watch. It hurt too much.

“Don’t worry Michael, we know you guys are trying to break him out, so I would say stop it now. Or else it can get worse for him. I am assuming you don’t want that do you?” 

Michael groaned. He was going to kill someone. 

“Oh another thing, we sold you places, and made a room here for you guys, so we can keep a very close eye on you. We don’t want any funny business do we? We want to make things run smoothly for when my father decides to go on retirement. “

Michael looked away in defeat. He had no idea what to do, he was in the worst position ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael was rubbing his now sore hand after punching a few good holes in the wall. “How... How the fuck did we let this happen? HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET TO TAKE OVER?!”

Ray sighed. “Michael, its not like we had any choice. He was getting old, and next in line is his son. So…” 

“IT DOESN’T FUCKING MATTER RAY! HE IS GOING TO KILL GAVIN. HE DOESN’T GIVE A FUCK IF HE IS ALIVE OR DEAD. “ He roared again, punching another hole. Making that 26. 

Ray rubbed his nose. “Its not like I like it any better then you. “ He took his glasses off and flopped on their bed. At least the rooms were nice. “And now we are being watched, and I’m pretty sure wired, so we cant even speak freely anymore.” He grumbled as he stared at the ceiling. 

Michael soon gave up and sat down on his bed groaning. “I’m sure we will think of something Ray. It shouldn’t be too hard.” He muttered, as he took soon flopped lying to stare at the ceiling. “And now Gavin thinks we betrayed him…” He grumbled. This is going to be a very difficult one to fix, especially now. 

“Is there any way of saving him?” Michael whispered, scared of the answer. 

“I don’t know Michael. But I do know we still care for the shit head. So we just need to fine a way to get around this obstacle called dick face.” Ray muttered as he flopped his pillow on his face. 

“Yeah.” 

 

Gavin went back into his room, seeing now Camera’s everywhere. He quickly ran to his hiding hole, to find everything gone. He didn’t want to believe Ray and Michael did it, but he watched Michael and Ray sitting down, he watched them sign paper. Why? He was so upset. He lay down in his bed and pulled out the necklace he got from Michael, and stared at it. “Team nice dynamite hey…” he grumbled at it. He went to take it off, to only be stopped by his own hand. Why couldn’t he? He placed it back in his shirt and tears formed in his eyes. This was the worst day ever.

 

The next day Michael and ray were in the line up at the cafeteria the building had to get food, seeing as they were no longer aloud to leave the building. They collected their foods and headed to a table when they bumped into someone. 

“Watch it will ya?” Michael snapped, not in the best of moods. 

The heavily bearded man nodded and pointed to Michael plate, lifted a finger to his smirking mouth and headed off. Finding this odd they went to sit down and Michael quickly grab the note. 

“I hear you guys are trying to save Gavin. 

But I see it’s a little hard being watched by everyone. I will help. I am not being watched, and I can leave in and out of the building, as I want. I will help as much, and will only talk through notes during lunch. Seeing, as we don’t want to bring attention to us. 

My name is Geoff and I will help you. Rip this paper up and disperse it in different garbage cans as to not draw attention to the guards. “

Michael blinked as he ripped up the paper, after Ray was done reading it as well, and placed half on his tray, and half on rays. “Well, as least we got one good news out of this. But why does that name sound familiar?”

Ray chuckled as he pointed to the wall in the cafeteria. On the wall were pictures and names of people who were important to the company. Geoff was quite up there. He was only third in command, and Michael blinked. Was… Was their luck actually that good? Was a man who had power really ready to help them? 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Michael grumbled as he stuffed his face. He was not in a very trusting mood, and he was not about to be played by a guy that could potentially ruin, or help them. Geoff was too far up on the chain to fuck up. But since they were not really going anywhere, Michael thought he would give this Geoff guy a chance. 

The next day the same thing happened, Geoff ran into them, they found another note. 

“I know it’s hard to believe I am willing to help, but I can’t be apart of this. The only reason I got so far up the chain was to get this kid out. I know the insides in and out. I know secret passages, I have key cards that can get us anywhere in the building. I know everything. So I will be the eyes and ears to this operation. I will communicate to you guys what it is we are going to do. I was lucky enough to convince James to let me be the guy who watched over you two, and also the monthly meetings we are to have to make sure you two aren’t up to anything. Those meetings I can make them in any place I see fit. So don’t worry. I have all this under control. So once a month we will meet, and those are the only times we can plan. I will explain better next week on our first meeting. See you dicks later.”

Michael laughed. “This aught to be a good one.” He said to Ray as he finished his meal. This was the first time smiling since the first time finding out he was no longer to see Gavin up close. It hurt, but it was good to know that it was slowly working out. 

A week went by and they were taking out of their rooms by guards. (So this is what Gavin must feel) and taken to the room that Geoff had set up for them. They looked around and saw no camera’s in the room, only Geoff, a tape recorder, and paper. 

“Yo.” He smirked as he got the boys to sit down. “So what I have here is a tape recorder. It was the only way they would allow me to do it in this room. So every 5minutes, we need to start actually talking about the real meeting they want me to give you guys. We can make it seem like you guys were doing long pauses. It’s going to suck, but we are going to be able to get this done. Does this make sense?”

Michael sighed. “If it’s the only way to get Gavin out, I want to make sure I can trust you first.” 

Geoff rolled his eyes. “First off I don’t owe you guys anything, so I don’t have to prove anything. I am doing this solely on the fact of helping him out. If you don’t want my help, then say it now, because I will do it myself, and not save your guys’ ass. It’s not your job on the line here. ” 

Ray nodded. “I’m in.” 

Michael sighed heavily. “I guess I am too.”

“Great. Now let the meeting begin.” Geoff smirked as he clicked the tape recorder.


	8. Chapter 8

Geoff yawned as he turned off the recorder for the 5th time since the meeting started. “Ok, so here’s the thing about just breaking him out, it doesn’t work like that. They could find him; kill him, lots of problems in the future. We need to find a way to convince more people to be on our side, or find a way to get people fired.” He mumbled. “Because once people are gone, they have to make the people leave signing an oath of you speak or go to jail sort of thing. So when they bring more people in I can take over the training part and make up an army.” Geoff explained, sipping his drink from his mug. The more he drank, the more sure Michael was of it being alcohol. 

Ray thought about it. “So in other words, have sort of a mini army against the James duo?”

Geoff nodded as he wrote a few more things down. 

Michael huffed. He was not happy about any of this; he merely just wanted to get Gavin out. “Honestly, is there a faster way of doing this?” He mumbled. He was still upset that he was positive He would never be able to talk to Gavin again properly.

Geoff looked over another piece of paper, humming. “There probably is, I just cant figure out a safe fast way Michael.” He mumbled as he placed one down, and moved a paper to them to sign. 

Ray sighed, signing first as he looked over their documents they were suppose to talk about. 

Geoff took another drink.” Ok, so I we will wrap this meeting up, I will look into finding a faster way for you Michael, in the mean time, stay out of trouble. I’m putting myself on the line here too. We don’t want to fuck this up and loose completely.” He muttered as he then let them know he was pressing the record button once more. 

Gavin lay in his bed, sore. He was miserable. They put him through rough training, more like let’s play solo dodge ball and see who can hit him the hardest. He rubbed the few bruises on his arm and sighed heavily. He lost his friends, well what he thought were his friends. He lost his belongings, and he lost everything he knew to be safe. He was now back into the pit of depression, and it was going to take a lot to get him back. 

Soon he heard the door open and Gavin was not in a caring mood, and stayed where he knew he would get zapped momentarily to make sure he would not attack whomever it was. When no such zap came about he looked up and saw a man he never met before. He shrugged and ignored him. 

“Gavin Free. I need you to come with me. We have a meeting to discuss what the new plans are now that we have a new caretaker. “ He yawned as he grabbed his device and gave a very small shock, barely noticeable. Gavin looked up and glared. “Don’t fuck with me.” He grumbled as he got up. “Because I am not in the mood.” He then followed the man into a room and paused for a second. “Why are we here? I don’t want them here.” 

Michael shot up as he heard the voice, and paused as he saw the hate in his eyes. 

“Sit down Mr. Free so we can discuss this matter in more details.” He closed the door, and Gavin brought his chair far away from Michael and Ray. 

“For now you know that we have a new caretaker, Jame’s son, James jr.” He yawned bored, as he started writing something on a blank paper. 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yeah.” 

Geoff finished writing and handed Gavin the paper. “I need you to look over the details of what they are looking for in you, and what they plan on doing to hopefully get better results in their tests. “

Gavin huffed as he looked down. 

Hey buddy,   
We are here to actually talk about a way to get you out. Michael of course is being too rash about it, so we need your input ok?

Gavin paused and looked up at Geoff who smirked at him. 

“I don’t really understand.” He mumbled, handing back the paper. 

“Well you see Mr. Free they are finding that the tests they are running is not helping them get any closer to finding out, so they are wanting to get more, vital things in your body, such as blood and maybe a few swabs here and there.” He finished writing on the same paper and handed it back.

 

We are being recorded, but not video taped. I am Geoff, and I am pretty high up on the chain. Michael and Ray are in trouble with us, and has no way of being able to pull anything off. So I am in charge of them and with that we are finding a way to get you out, properly. 

Gavin paused again and looked over at the other two, Michael did look sad, and they did look like everything was hurting them. 

“So what do you say? Well its not like you really have a choice in the matter, but I guess what all you can say is, bring it on.” He chuckled softly. “Now Mr Free. I will be in charge of over looking for you as well, so any questions you may ask for me. Geoff Ramsey.” 

Gavin nodded and smiled softly, happier that he was not actually abandoned anymore. “So when does this start?”

Geoff yawned. “Not sure really. I just know its going to happen. “The reason these two are in here are to know what is going to happen, and they have to be willing to bring back their status here. So With my watchful eye, I will allow them to do a few tasks with you. And hopefully soon I can make it so they can get more involved later on.” He yawned. “I’m no tired and would like to go home, so this will wrap up the interview and we will have another interview in 3 days."


	9. Chapter 9

The treatment started a week after their meeting, and they got to meet up once more. Michael got to explain to Gavin what had happened, and it made Gavin feel a lot better.

The tests seemed a lot more painful, crueler in a sense, but Gavin stuck through it, knowing there were three people out there trying to help him. He was in the gym; only they have the barrier on, so Gavin could not use his powers. Michael and Ray were there to up his strength, as Geoff watched over to make sure there was no funny business between the males.

Geoff sat down, drinking his coffee, as the kids ran around being idiots. Only time being serious is when they had guards come in every so often to make sure Geoff would be ok. 

It didn’t take long for Gavin to get a lot more comfortable with everything now, he may have bruises, but he felt a lot better about how they were helping him. 

Geoff watched them blinking then smirked. “I got it. “ He smiled to himself as he drank the coffee. “Hey idiots! Come here.” He called out to them as the three of them walked over; curious as to why he was stopping them from their game of tag they were playing. 

“I know how we are going to do this. “ He smiled. “I figured out how we are going to get him out, and its all going to be a lo like a game of tag.” He chuckled softly. “And It will also make it out so we wouldn’t get a lawsuit on our hands either.” He yawned softly as he stood up. “I’ll plan it out and next meeting I will run it by you guys ok?’”

Gavin paused. “Wait, So… I-I’m getting out?” 

Geoff chuckled. “Of course, now we need to get you back to your room, and these two back to their duties. I’ll plan and if I remember correctly, our next meeting is tomorrow.” He smirked. “Rest up kiddies, we are in for a long ride. “

Gavin turned to Michael and Ray smirking, “Free!” 

Michael laughed as he grabbed Gavin into a hug. “Yeah buddy, we’re getting you out of here. 

—

The next day, they sat around the table in the office, a piece of paper making its rounds, around the boys. Gavin wiggling in anticipation and Ray and Michael got to read first. “COME ON! I want to know!”

Michael smirked, being the next person in line, decided to take his sweet time. “W-what does that words say again?”

“COME ON MICHAEL! This isn’t funny at all!” 

Michael laughed as he finally took it seriously and finished reading it, passing the idea to Gavin. 

Gavin squeaked as he grabbed it and started reading fast. 

Geoff had written. 

So every few months we need to take his collar off to calibrate it, but usually they put him under, to do this, to make sure he doesn’t use the opportunity to set free. So this year I’m in charge of the damn thing, so what if I accidentally don’t give him the right dosage, and accidentally take too long? He sets free, and chases us around the building, Preferably a large animal. 

Gavin paused and looked up as he started finishing the rest of what the plan was. 

Now because we are horrible people, you chase us three, so we can leave this damned place too, maybe kill a few people, and then we are home free.

Gavin laughed softly. “Tag.” 

Geoff chuckled. “Tag.” 

Michael watched Gavin closely. “So when do you expect this to be happening?” He turned to Geoff and asked. 

Geoff looked at his pocket book. “We should be doing the calibrations by sometime next week.” He hummed. “so, I’ll fine tune this, I’ll make a map and we’ll do this, we’ll get you out Gavin..”

Gavin smiled.” Thank you… I do appreciate it.”

Geoff laughed as he collected the idea and grabbed a lighter to burn it. “don’t want them to find out now do we. Ok, so I believe its wednesday they are wanting this done, so we’ll do it then. I’ll have a path to the gym easily found for you Gavin, but its tag, so I’m sure chasing Michael or Ray that would be fine to get to. ” He took a sip from his coffee as he hummed looking around. “The gym has a week point at the far end. Break through it, and you should be close to the roof. I think if you guys run up that way, He can fly off.” He smiled softly. 

Gavin paused and smiled excitedly. “So in other words, by next wednesday, we will all be free?” 

Geoff nodded as he collected the few paperwork he was suppose to do. “Yes, and I’m sure this worry wort of a guy will be more then willing to help you out in the future.” He pointed to Michael. 

Michael blushed slightly. “Of course! I cant just leave my boy to die alone!” 

Ray chuckled. “And I cant be xray and vav without the vav now can I? We will save you buddy. Eventually when we can leave, I’m sure you can turn into a dog and sniff us out.” He laughed

Gavin smiled happily at everyone, trying to get him out. 

Michael placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “We’ll get you out, and be free of this place Gavin, starting wednesday, you’ll be a free man, starting a new life. We will move far away and hopefully… we can get these two assholes to follow.” 

Ray laughed. “Of course I’m coming you idiot. what else besides a job do I have here? nothing. WE can start new, live our own lives, Maybe you two can finally fuc since the tension is actually killing me!” 

Gavin blushed. “Don’t joke like that Ray.” Gavin whined. 

Ray laughed. “Whatever dude, We will have our lives again.” 

Gavin smiled. “I like that, I like that a lot.” 

Ray paused and smirked to Geoff, ” Hey Geoff, if Michael fucks Gavin, would that be considered Bestiality, or not if Gavin i his Human self. 

Michael went and punched him in the arm. “Stop joking around you ass munch.” 

Ray and Geoff laughed and Gavin and Michael blushed and glared at the idiots.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death!!!!

A week had past, and it was time for their action to come to life. Michael and Ray stood outside of the room, waiting for their plan of running away from Gavin to work. Their reasoning to be outside of the room, was that Geoff was going to get the two to clean up the room while he was out cold, and make sure he wasn’t hiding anything in his room. That was what the plan was, and as soon as the collar was off, Gavin was to change into a rather large animal and change Michael and Ray. 

But something was going wrong, Gavin changed, and off he went chasing the two boys down the hallway. But everything once they were to get to the outside was about to change all of their lives. 

Running down the hallway, Michael and Ray had to pretend to be scared, when in reality; they were trying to hold back laughter. The noises Gavin was making behind them, was almost too hard to keep in character. They got to the gym, and Michael and Ray ran towards the door, as Gavin turned into the hawk, trying to “catch up to them.” 

Gavin circled them as they ran to the door, screaming. They get through the door, and Gavin gets through with them. They all pause to intake the first breath of fresh air, in days for Ray and Michael, but years for Gavin. Gavin quickly changed back into his human shape and walked around. They were on the roof of the building. Gavin smiled and looked to the other two and grinned. “I’m free.” 

Michael smiled, that smile… was infectious. “Run Gavin, before they catch us. “ 

“Catch you? I’m sure you guys surely didn’t think we wouldn’t catch on quickly.” A voice said behind them. The three of them whipped around to see Geoff, tied and a gun pointed to his head. The man holding him was James. Gavin turned and glared. 

Geoff smirked at them. “Run Gavin.” He shouted, ignoring the jab of the metal pistol to his head. 

Michael stood in front of Gavin, as if to protect him. Ray stood and watched as Gavin turned into a bird and perched on Ray’s shoulder to get a better view of what was happening. 

James looked over them all and smirked. “All to protect a freak, your willing to risk your lives? You guys are hopeless.” He mumbled, looking around and smirking as he hears the helicopter start up behind him. “Well boys, it was nice knowing you, but don’t worry, I will see you soon.” He smirked as he pointed the trigger at Geoff’s head and pulled. A loud bang rang through the air, as the man dropped. James laughed, as he knew Gavin would be going after him for that. He jumped into helicopter as it took off. Michael shouted after him, running to catch up, not being able to. 

Gavin raged as he quickly took off and switched to a hawk, to go after him as fast as he could. He was livid. No one killed his friends! He was going to kill this man. 

James was far a head in the metal machine, Gavin gaining on him. He squawked at him loudly, letting him know he was not about to get away with this. He swooped up to the top of the aircraft. He looked around to stay hidden long enough to get his plan to work. He then sped up and dove towards the glass, at the front of the machined and used all his power to break it before he started attacking the driver. Once the machine had no control, he went into the deck to find James, gun ready. 

Gavin turned into a large jungle cat, a panther. He growled dangerously at the man as he started to pace around him, ignoring the gleam of the gun. 

“Is the big bad kitty upset I killed his father figure here? The only man who actually gave two fucks about you? He fought long and hard to get you out of here, not to do the experiments we did, so it wasn’t too hard to realize he was making a plan. But now, he’s dead, and soon you will be joining him, and everyone in the world will be safe from you.”

Gavin growled, leaning in a pounce position. He took a deep breath before he lunged at the man, the man who he would make sure to be dead. He had so much pent up anger… all the years of torture, and pain. He would kill this man, even if he died in the process. He would avenge Geoff, he would make sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that took a lot longer to post then planned. Every time I had read the chapter I felt it wasn't a good ending. So Here it is! The some what better then the first million and a half times I made this. SO it was fun while it lasted thats forsure! hope you all enjoyed it a much as I did.   
> I'm sorry it wasn't too much Mavin, but hey... I have a few more ideas of stories I want to try and produce!

Gavin circled around James, Growling lowly, before pouncing at the man. He would kill him even if he dies with him. James pulled a gun out and shot at Gavin, who quickly dodged it, smirking at this, his strong tail pulled his legs out from under him as he pounced once more, pinning his hands. He growled as he went to bite him when he felt a sting in his shoulder, he turned to see once of the pilots with a gun. 

Gavin made a quick swipe at James to give him a good gash before he rolled off the machine and turned quickly into a hawk, keeping up with the aircraft. He scanned around to see how he could do this before he grinned to himself, seeing a rather large tree just to the right of them. He quickly turned and aimed straight for the side of the aircraft. 

The men in the helicopter turned to see the hawk aiming for them. They looked at each other, as one man went to try and keep James alive. “What the hell is he doing? He’s not even the size of this window… what is he planning-“ And then they figure it out, with the momentum of the flight, he changed into a large bear, just to push the aircraft off course and aiming for the tree. 

Gavin quickly turned back into a bird as he landed on a smaller tree, to let his hurt shoulder rest, watching the machine quickly hit the tree, exploding from contact. Gavin was no fool though; he used the hawk eyes to scan the floor of the small forest. And just as he thought he saw the man he was hunting. Game on. 

He dove down quickly changing into a panther once more and landed on the two remaining men. He quickly killed the, what he assumed was the medic as he dug his claws into the man that killed Geoff, his father figure. He only just remembered how that man was the only thing that kept him sane when he was a child. 

James looked up fear in his eyes. “You- you wont get away… my- my father!’ He tried to reason before the panther rolled its eyes and killed its prey. He was rewarded with the sound of a click; a click of a very powerful gun. 

“No you don’t freak. I tried, and I tried to keep you alive. But my son was determined to kill you- torture you until you broke. He wanted to use you, and here my warning paid no heed to him.” 

Gavin slowly turned around to find the Father, James Senior. 

“Now, you think you had your victory, but no. You have not won yet Mr. Free. My son is dead, the police are now searching the company and all I have is a gun. Once I murder you for what you did to my son, I too will join the afterlife with you guys. I cannot have any more mishaps of my old age Mr. Free. “ He cocked the gun and aimed at Gavin, who growled before he quickly turned into a mouse running quickly to a tree to the left of him. 

“Oh Gavin, you think you have won because of the fact you can change. I have a gun, you only have what your body can help you with. You will not win.” He started to laugh. He was going mental. 

Gavin scurried up to the branches, trying to jump form tree to tree before he hear a bang and a leaf not too far from him was blown out. He cursed as he scampered up higher. His shoulder was not happy with him in the slightest. He needed to hurry up and end this. He doubted his shoulder could help him much longer. 

Gavin turned into a hawk once more, trying to keep out of sight of the man. He used the heightened eyesight to watch the man search in the trees to find Gavin. He needed a plan, a way to surprise him. He knew he didn’t have long, and was sure the man was expecting him to do a high attack. So he needed to find a way to do a low attack. He groaned quietly as the pain started to get worse. He changed into a squirrel as he used its small body and speed to dodge the man, trying to get to the ground, needing to beat him. 

He saw a bush just a head of James as he saw he was only looking up, taunting Gavin to show up. Gavin knew he had only one chance at this. He got to the bush, and waited until the man was close enough before he jumped out, using whatever animal his brain could come up with to kill him as he once again a panther swiped his neck to kill the man, as a loud bang rang through the trees. Both flopped over, one dead and one hurt badly. 

Gavin changed back into his human form, not able to handle the pain to keep his forms up. He panted and sighed. “Well at least I got them.” He mumbled before he heard his name being shouted. 

He only had enough consciousness left to find Michael, who was over top of him trying to hold the large gun wound just above the first gunshot. He smiled knowing he was safe now; glad that for once in his life… his struggle for freedom was over. 

\---

A few months had passed, as Gavin had finished healing his multiple bullet wounds he sustained in the battle of his life, and stayed at Michael’s place. He was glad this was over; only this time It was a hard time for him. 

Michael placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “Sucks, how its time for the family. All with having to deal with the company… we can finally-“ He was cut off by Gavin standing up. “Please, I would have preferred it earlier then now to be honest Michael. I don’t understand why no one listened.” He huffed before he headed out to wait by the car. He was dressed in all black, not wanting to face the time. But it was his only time to say good-bye; for the final time.


End file.
